


Detective Work

by GillO



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillO/pseuds/GillO
Summary: Something very important has gone missing.





	

“I suppose you’re saying a bloody monkey did it?” He asks Dawn. 

She blinks at him. 

He sighs. “What do they teach them in these schools? Never mind. Are you telling me, hand on heart, honour of a Summers, that you had nothing to do with this?”

Words tumble over each other as the kid rushes to swear, to _promise_ , that it wasn’t her. Yes, she’s been in Buffy’s room. Yes, she’s slept hugging the robot as it recharged, even if it felt wrong and didn’t smell right. Yes, she’s wanted to take things back to her own room, wrap herself up in stuff Buffy once owned. But no, she has not touched any of these things. The door was locked all day, nobody inside. Nobody could have taken the papers from the bureau. 

He scowls. “Somebody sodding well took them, love. If not you, then who?”

He feels the _thing_ enter the room before he sees it. Of course. There was no _body_ there, but _it_ had been. A robot programmed to his own specs knew how to pick locks, leave things looking undisturbed, appear as innocent as snow. He knows what is going to happen even before he turns and she starts to speak.

“Spike! Here you are!” An impossibly wide smile, an unacceptably perky tone. “Look what I brought for you! Poems, and all about me! Isn’t that wonderful?”

Any minute now she will quip. She may even try to kiss him. He had thought it couldn’t get worse.

Turns out it just did.


End file.
